


An Agents Heart

by SweetSilentSteps



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action, Crime, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Romance, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSilentSteps/pseuds/SweetSilentSteps
Summary: Spock is about to start his new job working as an accounting analyst. What he doesn't know is the world that he is landing himself into is about to get very dangerous. Spy AU based on an amazing video located here; https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=6wo6ECKptzo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash for starting another story whilst I still have to edit and post my other one but I swear I can do both, I will manage it. This was born out of the beautiful video mentioned in the summary. Please enjoy :)

He should not be nervous. He had done his time at collage, done all the required work and even had a few years of experience on the side. He had more than made an impression at the interview as well. Though he had been nervous and stumbled on a few words here and there, he had to remind myself he had done well. Still the anxiety was in the back of his mind reminding him of all those times he hadn't been good enough. Leaning over, he flicked on the radio on the edge of the bench, letting it whir to life. An old times tune drifted through the small apartment and he shifted away to splash some cold water on his face. Now it was the waiting game. He glanced at his phone.

The small little flip phone lay dormant on the bench. It was sad and pitiful. But he hadn't the wage to afford a newer phone. If he got this job he could. Had to get the job first though. With a sigh he threw himself onto the couch, laying his arm across his eyes. He always hated this, the waiting, the unknown. Numbers were a constant, something that could always be counted on. Humans were...fickle at best. At least numbers he could trust to be accurate. And he was never wrong with his calculations. Six point three hours had passed since his interview. They had said he would know before the end of the day, as they wanted an almost immediate start.

The phone rang suddenly, startling him back into consciousness. _When had he fallen asleep?_ He scrambled to his feet clumsily, all but leaping for the bench and his phone. His hand struggled to grasp it through his haze of having just woken, actually dropping it and following it down to the floor. Sprawled out on the ground he flicked it open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" His voice was hopeful.

"Hello? Mr Spock?" A female voice asked. He recognised her as the one directing the interview.

"Yes that's me."

"Ah great. Look we've just been talking over all the candidates and we would love for you to come in tomorrow and do a test run. And if you think you can handle it then we'll put you straight into working for us."

"Yeah...that would be great...uh...what time do you want me to be there?"

"About nineish would be fine. They'll be someone there to greet you and give you the tour. Does that sound alright?"

"Yes, yes that's fine, I can do that. I'll be there."

"Excellent, see you tomorrow." With a click, the call ended and he was left humming. He realised five minutes later he was still on the floor and hurried to hoist himself up back to his feet. It had a been a while, since his acceptance into collage even, that he had felt this giddy. So excited even that he found himself unable to fall back asleep when he turned in fro the night. He set his alarm, settled in, and ended up having to read to coax himself into sleep. Even then it took almost eight chapters for him to even start feeling drowsy and another three before his eyes started burning.

The alarm was harsh in his ears the next morning, but it didn't take long for the spring in his step to return and for him to be all but bounding out the door with his shirt half hanging out his pants. Taking the steps two at a time he adjusted himself, tucking the white shirt into his pants neatly. He only just made it to the bus stop in time, paying his way before taking a spot near the front. An elderly woman sitting across from him tapped her chest twice, and he realised in his haste he hadn't properly done up his tie. He gave her a smile of thanks before fixing it. Three stops along he finally got off the bus, the nerves starting to properly kick in. He hitched his shoulder strap higher before striding in through the front doors.

The front entrance was almost like a train station, full of people going each which way and seeming to know where they were gone. He on the other hand was just stumbling through the crowd trying to make his way to the front desk. After several attempts to shimmy across between two larger men, a voice called out to him.

"Mr Spock?" He turned to find a pretty young woman with a clip board. She smiled at him warmly. "My names Naomi, I'm here to take you on a brief tour then show you to your desk."

"Ah..." He fixed his shoulder strap again, shuffling over to her. "She said someone would meet with me."

Naomi smiled then motioned for him to follow her out of the crowd. Somehow she easily managed to navigate the maze of bodies, reaching the elevator in time to step in smoothly. Spock on the other hand, stumbled through, only just managing to squeeze in before the doors shut on him.

"Mrs Fall has also directed me to answer any questions you may have about the company. However, should you choose not to take the job, we respectfully cannot provide any answers that may effect the company."

"That's...understandable." He nodded as the elevator dinged and opened to admit them to their floor.

"This will be the main floor for your operations. The staff room is down the corridor to the left, final door on the right. The doors in between that are offices for other heads of staff. As a new accounting analyst, you will be working on the main floor and if you take the job and prove to be worthy, they may make you the manager of accounting. This is speculation of course." She spoke as they walked down a corridor, one wall made completely of clear glass that showed him the main floor. Cubicles were bunched together, creating elaborate mazes for the employees to traverse. He watched them all in awe as they all seemed to know where they were needed and what they were doing.

Naomi stopped by the door, waiting for him to catch up before she swiped her card and led him into the main floor. The glass wall had done a fantastic job of blocking out the sound. Stepping through was like turning music suddenly up to full volume. Voices came from all over.

"So last night was crazy-"

"-need that report yesterday Jefferson-"

"-how could a whole file go missing it was there last night-"

He shook his head to clear it, hurrying after Naomi. She led him confidently through the cubicles, finally pausing by one in the centre of the mess of noise. He'd make it work somehow.

"This is your desk. Your assigned manager is David, he's left a stack of payslips for you to go through. I must inform you though these are not actual payslips of any employee here, their just so you can see how this goes. If you take the job he'll bump you up to the real work that needs to be done."

Naomi kept talking, but Spock's eyes had wandered from the desk to look around. Across the way, through the glass wall, he could see a man walking across from the main floor to the offices. The way he strode, so full of confidence, left Spock star struck. A coffee in one hand, and a briefcase under his other arm, he looked the height of professional. As he watched the man turned to look at the main floor. For a moment their eyes met across the distance, brown into blue. Spock's eyes widened and he hurriedly looked away. He tried to focus in on Naomi's voice again to distract himself from the fluttering in his stomach.

"-that's about all there is too it. Did you have any questions?"

"Huh?"

"Did you have any questions?"

"Uh, no, I think I got it. Thank you Miss Naomi, I'll get to work." Naomi gave a small smile.

"You're gunna do great, I saw your resume. I just hope the man lives up to the facts."

"I'll strive to." He gave her a small smile before he rolled back his sleeves and sat down at his desk. Another fifty years of this, nose to the grindstone over wonderful numbers, and he would be content. After a while he grew more relaxed, even joining in with the conversation going on around him. They were all rather curious about him. Fresh out of collage and he'd been hired by one of the worlds fastest growing companies with only a few small ticks next to his name. He chalked it up to luck and they found that highly amusing. By lunch time he'd gotten through more than half of the work he'd been assigned for the day. The woman in the cubicle next to him was impressed.

"Hey new guy, wanna come for lunch with us?" She motioned to two others, a man named Mackenzie, who sat opposite Spock, and another name named Jared, who sat opposite Jess, the woman.

"Sure, I could eat."

As they made their way out, Naomi caught up with him to see how he was going. He told her honestly how he felt.

"I'm gunna take the job. If you've got anything harder, throw it at me. Numbers never lie." She smiled and nodded, declaring she would go and inform Mrs Fall of his decision. Maybe they would bump him up to the real stuff today. Payslips were below the level he had expected. At least he hadn't been too bored. The group made their way out, the entrance which had been packed in the morning, now all but silent aside from the security guard behind the desk. He called out to Jess, who blew him a kiss and waved.

They were unanimous in which coffee shop to visit for lunch. According to them, almost everyone in the firm visited at least once a day. The coffee was decent and the sandwiches were cheap and filling. As they shuffled in and found a table near the back, Spock noticed the man from earlier, sitting alone at a table near the counter. Once again the butterflies stirred up, but he forced them away to focus on the people around him. Slowly but surely his eyes were dragged back over to him. He was downright gorgeous, dirty blonde hair with electric blue eyes flicking back and forth across the screen on his iPad. Every now and then he would type something on the wireless keyboard in front of him, before going back to scanning the screen.

By the time the waitress trailed over to them to take their order, the man seemed to become aware of Spock's staring. He caught his gaze again, shooting him a small flirty grin. _Then he fucking winked at him_. Spock flushed suddenly and looked down at his menu, trying to sort out what had just happened, and what he was ordering to eat. The others didn't seem to notice his embarrassment and once their order was taken, returned to a simple conversation. When the topic of accounting was bought up, he threw himself into it, trying to avoid looking in the direction of the man across the way. When the food came he distracted himself with that.

Eventually Jared pointed out the time and they made their way back across the road to work. It seemed Mrs Fall was pleased to hear that everything was going well and had immediately set about getting him into some real work. There were balances to check and wonderful numbers for him to work with. The moment with the man in the cafe was all but forgotten as he got stuck into working. He didn't even fully realise the time until Jess tapped him on the shoulder and told him it was about time to clock off. He thanked her. He just had to finish up this final spread sheet of data to send off to David before he could leave. The cubicles around him were slowly emptying as he typed. So focused in his work he didn't hear the figure moving up behind him, the keyboard making enough noise to mask a few footsteps.

"You're pretty good with numbers." Spock all but leapt out of his chair, clutching at his heart. He swivelled fiercely, expecting Mackenzie. He was shocked however to find the man from the cafe standing there, looking surprised.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would scare you."

"It's...okay..." Spock said, taking a deep breath to calm his beating heart.

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I think so." He turned back to his computer and pressed enter, sending the file he'd been working on. Then he stood and collected his bag from under his desk. He turned back to the man.

"James Kirk. But you can call me Jim." He said without warning, slipping back into an easy grin. Spock's eyes darted around for a moment before he gave a half grin, still not entirely sure what was going on.

"Perhaps I could take you to dinner, you know to make up for scaring the shit out of you." Jim offered. Spock's jaw dropped, but he was quick to shove it up again. He didn't trust his words for a moment, and simply stared.

"Too forward?" Jim finally asked after a minute of silence. Spock swallowed.

"No..I just...words..." He chuckled nervously. "Dinner...would be great. I'm Spock by the way..."

 

It seemed Jim hadn't entirely planned for Spock to agree to a date with a complete stranger. But the man took it in stride and led the way out of the office. Spock found it easy to talk to him, the two hitting it off quite well despite the shaky start. They spoke briefly on work, both of them analysts, only Jim specialised in finances. He also learned that Jim's favourite colour was blue and that he really liked the way he smiled at him. Every little grin felt like thousands of butterflies pouring through his stomach. It was amazing, yet terrifying at the same time. Jim led the way to a fancy looking restaurant and once they were seated ordered what sounded like expensive wine.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Spock asked softly.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to, I'm just rather fond of the chateau." Jim replied with a smile and wave of his hand. The wine arrived and Jm wasted no time in pouring himself a glass. "Nineteen eighty nine was a good year." He raised a glass to Spock.

"To good health." Then he drank deeply. Spock could only watch with adoration as this blonde haired puppy dog poured himself another glass. Jim caught him staring and smiled, offering the bottle. Spock looked at it for a moment before he shrugged and poured himself a glass. They toasted and drank. The bottle was all but gone when the waitress finally came and took their order. By that time Spock had shifted around the table to sit beside Jim rather than across from him, as they talked and giggled like school girls.

"Okay so this one time, my brother Sam and I decided it'd be a good idea to try and water ski across a dam. And like, this wasn't a big dam either, there wasn't much to it-" Spock chuckled and took another sip of wine. He had barely known this man for a couple of hours, but already he felt like he belonged beside him, in some sense. And the way Jim was talking to him, he either felt the same, or was like it for everyone.

"-the ski flipped, and bam, Sam went face first into the dam bank." They laughed, Jim's lingering on longer than Spock's. "God I miss him sometimes."

"What happened to him?" Like a switch had been flicked, Jim's face darkened.

"He died...little solider boy went off to war and never came home.." He muttered, draining the last of the wine in his glass.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know."

"My mother passed away.." If he had been sober, the phrase wouldn't have left his mouth so easily.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...last year..."

"So you understand-"

"So I understand...the feelings of loosing someone you love."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours."

Jim clapped him on the back, a faint smile drifting back onto his face. The food then arrived and they lapsed into silence to eat. At least until Spock noticed Jim watching him.

"So, what's a guy like you doing in accounting?" He finally asked. Spock shrugged.

"I've always been good with numbers. They don't lie and they're never wrong. Numbers are a constant which people live by. As the lead finance analyst you should know this."

"I meant more like what's a cute guy like you doing in accounting? Shouldn't you be on a runway somewhere?" Spock flushed as Jim grinned.

"I'm clumsy, that kind of lifestyle isn't for me."

"I reckon you could work it with the best of them." He insisted, only making the blush on Spock's face deepen as their eyes met.

"Let me show you a trick." Spock changed the subject quickly, breaking the eye contact to pick out twelve chips and lay them in a line. Jim shifted beside him.

"Alright, you can take between one to three chips at a time. The person to take the last chip wins." He explained, before motioning for Jim to go first. He picked up two chips. Spock took one. Jim took another two. Spock took three. Jim stared at the final four chips.

"There's no way I can win, whatever I take you take the rest and win." He declared crossing his arms. Spock smiled and laid the chips out again.

"Try again," he insisted. Jim took three this time. Spock took two. Jim took one. Spock took two. Jim stared again.

"Four chips again. I really need it to be five chips..."

"Yes but I'm not going to let you do that." He chuckled at the look on Jim's face as he tried to work it out. "Numbers are fun." He repeated, biting into a chip. Jim surprised him by catching his chin and turning his head to face him. He lent over and bit off the other end of the chip, lips only just missing. Spock flushed up as Jim pulled back.

"Chips are good." He commented, like nothing had just happened. Like Spock wasn't about to just melt into a puddle right there and then. He might not have been so blushy if he hadn't drank. They continued their meal with idle chatter until Jim flagged down the waitress for the bill so they could go and pay. Jim insisted on shouting him. They walked out onto the street together, wrapped up now the temperature had dropped. For someone who'd drank most of the wine, he seemed to be fine on his feet, keeping a steady pace.

"Now your sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Jim asked as they strolled. The shops around them had closed by that time of night, the streets lit by the overhead lamps.

"I'll be fine, I'll just call a cab." Spock insisted, mostly because his apartment was far from clean enough for guests. Jim stopped on the corner, Spock pausing beside him.

"Can I see you again?"

"You'll see me at work won't you?"

"I mean like this. Outside work. I had a lot of fun tonight, it's not like me to invite a stranger out for dinner but, when I saw you across the hall I...I don't know." He ruffed up his hair. "Something just told me you'd be a fun guy to hang out with and the feeling wasn't wrong." Spock frowned a bit then sighed. Then he smiled.

"How about next time we just do lunch? We can talk and get to know each other over that. I enjoyed this tonight though, thank you Jim."

"Lunch sounds great." Jim smiled warmly. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah...I guess you will."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long week, but here's the next chapter, enjoy :)

Two weeks. Two weeks was all it took for Spock to develop a deep crush on James T Kirk. Between the lunches spent chatting and the random visits Jim made to his work desk, feelings appeared. While the butterflies lessened over time, there was still a sense of calm whenever he was near Jim. They conversed so easily despite their differences. While Spock was calculated yet nervous, Jim brought on a whole new meaning of unpredictability. It fascinated him to no end. He wanted to stay close to the warmth and brilliance that was Jim.

"Bought you some coffee." He turned to the voice as a mug was placed on his desk beside his mouse.

"Thanks." Spock took a sip. Jim had figured out exactly how he liked his coffee. He wasn't sure who had told him, or how he found out. But he was grateful the man took time out of his day to pester him.

"You sure that figures right?" He asked, pointing his pinky at the screen. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I'm sure." Jim reached down and tapped the eight key.

"Well it's wrong now." He then strolled away, laughing to himself. Spock watched him go, shaking his head and deleting the extra digit. Mackenzie peeked up over the top of the cubical.

"Since when did Jim Kirk do anyone on the main floor any favours?"

"Yeah he's been pretty active around here." Jess popped in, her head appearing over the top as well.

"And you've been eating lunch with him everyday for the past two weeks." Jared's head appeared around the side of his cubical.

"He is a nice guy you know, just very quiet." Spock said resting his mug back down. "If you talked to him I'm sure he'd be just as pleasant to you."

"He never shows up to the staff parties." Mackenzie said with a shake of his head. "And even then he usually sits in his office all day. Only time we see him out of work is at lunch and no one wants to bother him then."

"I've heard him flirting with some of the people from the IT department when they came to fix the computer system." Jess cut in.

"Male or female?"

"Both. He hits on anyone it seems. Must be into anything." They all turned their eyes on him. "Has he said anything to you?"

"Nope." He shook his head in denial. He knew Jim had been flirting with him from the start, but he also was aware he hit on just about anything that moved. Jim was able to flirt with whoever he wanted, even if Spock didn't like it. He took another sip of his coffee as the other three sunk into a discussion. He zoned out, falling back into his work until Naomi tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, just thought I'd see how you were going." Spock turned to look at her.

"Great, just been working through these numbers."

"Excellent, Mrs Fall will be pleased to hear your settling in well."

"Thanks." He nodded with a tight smile before turning back to his computer.

"I also hate to ask you this but we need you to stay back tonight." He turned back to her.

"Why what's up?"

"David wants you to look at some figures. He wouldn't tell me why. He seems to think you have potential so maybe it's just a test." She shrugged. "You know what office is his?"

"Naomi the doors have name tags on them, I'm sure I'll be fine." He offered her a genuine smile this time and she nodded before walking away, clicking her pen nervously. Something felt off. Still there was little he could do but go back to work and stew over what David wanted with him. Soon everyone around him drifted off home and he remained there, tapping away absently at the keyboard. Once almost everyone was gone, he made his way out and over to the offices. Fate would have it he bumped into Jim.

"David wants to see me, something about some figures." He explained when questioned.

"That's weird. You mind if I walk with you?" He offered and Spock shrugged.

"Sure but his office is right there."

"...I'll just wait out here then." Jim offered him a lazy smile and waved him on. Now even more hesitant, he stepped over to David's door and knocked. When a voice answered from within he entered. David was settled behind his desk, staring at his computer screen. He looked up when Spock entered.

"Hey, how's my newest recruit doing?" He stood and offered his hand to Spock, who shook it reluctantly. He wasn't a fan of hand shaking. At David's request he took a seat across from him.

"So what was it you wanted to see me about, some numbers or something."

"Spock, I need a bright mind like you on my side." David lent back in his chair and rested his fingertips together. "Your work has been unparalleled by any of my other staff, so I want you to go over some files for me. But I'd like you to do it now."

"But if it's company stuff shouldn't I do it at work?"

"You work under me, meaning you'll do what your told alright? You're a smart guy and I need you to run some numbers. Now, take this iPad and run the digits." His voice was smooth and controlled. Spock still detected an annoyed undertone. He didn't like being undermined or disobeyed. Spock took the offered iPad and started flicking through the numbers.

"These are company bank accounts..." He said, more to himself as he scrolled down. "I don't...I don't understand."

"Spock, just tell me what you see."

"Substantial losses...money getting transferred out to unknown accounts...almost four millions dollars just...gone..."

"So you understand now. As an accountant I need you to make these figures disappear."

"Sir?"

"I want you to edit the balances you've been working on and make it as if that money never existed." Spock suddenly stood, putting the iPad down on the desk.

"I'm sorry sir I can't do that, that's asking to put everything at risk."

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in son."

"No I don't think you do. Why don't you just edit the- oh....oh you want me to do it so when they come looking it all traces back to me.." He shook his head. "No, no I won't do it."

David stood. He was at least half a foot taller than Spock. And bigger too.

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to terminate your employment Mr Spock." A gun was drawn from somewhere suddenly finding itself pointed at him.

" _Jim_!" Spock hit the ground as the door was suddenly kicked in. He heard two shots fire off and the sounds of a struggle. One more shot went off before Spock raised his head to look. Jim managed to wrestle the gun from David's hand before he had him on the ground, arms pinned behind his back.

"Call security!" He snapped at Spock who hurried over to the panel beside the door.

"Security to floor five Mr Turners office!"

_____________________

The bright red and blue of the cop cars lights burned his eyes as he sat on the back of the ambulance. One of the paramedics had wrapped a blanket around him and checked him for wounds. Jim was across the way talking to one of the cops. He seemed to notice Spock staring at him and dismissed the cop. Then he wandered over, hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry about all that.." Spock lowered his gaze.

"He wanted me to cheat the company of their records...wanted them to persue me so he could get away free...he's been-"

"Spock." Jim's hands grabbed his shoulders. "I know. I've been suspicious of David for a month now. I didn't think he'd drag someone else into his little scheme but I guess he wanted to cover his tracks."

Spock freed a hand from his blanket and grasped on of Jim's.

"Thank you for staying....and saving me."

"You're welcome. I'll see about getting them to let you loose now. The cops can question you tomorrow once you've had some food and some sleep."

"I appreciate it Jim."

"And this time I'm taking you home, no buts." Spock opened his mouth to argue but then shook his head. He didn't have it in him to disagree.

__________________________

As it turned out Jim was rather fond of a motorcycle. He tossed Spock a helmet, which he looked at suspiciously.

"Don't tell me you've never ridden on a bike before?" Jim asked, setting himself down.

"Not one with a motor." Spock said before relenting and shoving the helmet on his head. Better to get this over with. He settled on the bike behind Jim, who encouraged him to wrap his arms around him tightly. Again he felt his chest grow tight as he wondered how many other people Jim had taken on that bike. Once he was sure Spock was all set, and he knew the address, he took off down the highway. The speed only made Spock cling on tighter to him. He was sure Jim was doing over the speed limit, dodging through cars easily. For half a second he believed he was going to die, for the second time that night, at least until Jim finally pulled over on the side of a bridge.

"This isn't my address." Spock pointed out as Jim kicked the stand and hopped off the bike. He pulled his helmet off and made his way over to the side of the bridge.

"Come see this." Spock relented, pulling off his own helmet and walking over to beside Jim. The moon shone above them, bright and full, illuminating the area around them in a soft silvery glow.

"It's beautiful.." Spock said softly, eyes wide. Jim offered him a small flask.

"For the nerves." He explained seeing Spock's furrowed brow. He took the flask and sniffed it. Whiskey. He took a sip.

"Not bad.." He took a larger gulp.

"Might not be the best idea it's strong stuff..." Jim tried to warn but Spock was already taking another gulp. "That's gunna hit you like hell you know?"

"Good, means I won't feel anything for a few hours." He handed Jim back the flask and he tucked it away.

"It'll be a hell of a hangover to deal with in the morning."

"That's a few hours from now..."

"Is something wrong Spock?" He caught Jim's worried stare, eyes searching for his turmoil. Spock's eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips, then back. Jim seemed to catch the drift and they met in the middle, lips colliding as hands latched on. Through the haze of whiskey he could taste something akin to strawberries. Sweet and yet sour too. He liked it. Jim came willingly when he tugged him in, twisting his head to get a better angle. It was needful, desperate even. They broke apart a few moments later.

"Take me home.." Spock managed to get out breathlessly. It was all a bit of a blur after that.

__________________________

His alarm when off the next morning, the same time it did everyday. He lent over and smacked it into silence before humming softly. He had a dull ache in the front of his head, nothing a couple of panadols wouldn't fix. His eyes were still blurry and he blinked a few times to try and clear them.

"Morning." The voice spoke from beside him and his eyes instantly snapped back open to look.

"Good morning..." He replied confused as to why Jim was in his bed, shirtless. He looked down at himself. He was shirtless as well. "Did we...?"

"No." Spock wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. "The whiskey hit you real hard by the time we got home. You went off to brush your teeth and I found you ten minutes later passed out on the floor with your toothbrush hanging out of your mouth."

Spock covered his face with his arm. That was not exactly how he had anticipated the night would go. Then again he probably shouldn't have skulled a bunch of whiskey either. He peeked at Jim from under his arm. The man was propped up on one elbow, watching him. The words came before he could stop them.

"We kissed."

"I know."

Spock moved his arm and shifted to sit up, unable to take those blue eyes watching his every movement. He stood and scooped a shirt up off the floor and moved out into the living room. Unable to look back he put the kettle on and dug out two mugs. After a minute or two, Jim appeared from the bedroom, fully dressed again.

"We still need to go talk to the cops about what happened last night."

"I'll head down to the precinct later," Spock promised before turning back to get the kettle. "Would you like a drink before you go?"

"Yeah, thanks..black, one sugar." He set himself on the stool at the bench. Spock nodded fixed up the drinks before resting the mug in front of Jim. He got a small thanks as he picked up his own mug and took a sip.

"I can organise for you to have the day off if you think you need it." Jim finally offered after a few minutes of silence.

"I'll be fine." Spock waved him off, taking another sip. "They only need to know I'll be late."

Jim nodded.

_________________________

The trip down to the police department was far from fun. Jim had dropped him off, silent and calm. Something felt off between them since the first time that they had met. He was sure that some boundary had been pushed last night with that kiss. Still he couldn't let it distract him from the interview with a rather nice police woman. Once she was was done questioning him, he was free to go. He collected up his coat and headed back out into the weather. He was making his way back across to work when a female voice called out to him.

"Nyota!" He grinned and embraced the dark haired woman as she collided with him. "How are you? I haven't seen you in..what is it like a few months?"

"Almost half a year." She said with a grin, wrapping her arm around his. "So I hear on the wire you got a new job."

They chatted and walked together back to his work. She seemed to sense he was a bit distracted, and after a bit of pressuring the right nerves, she got him to talk.

"The man's a genius Nyota. He started younger than me, first week reprogrammed their entire finance system and updated it. It's perfectly simple to operate yet so coded that outsiders can't read it. I believe he'd be able to reprogram just about anything, even half drunk."

"Sounds like you admire him a lot Spock."

"I am so deep in admiring hell." He shook his head as they started up the front steps.

"Spock!"

"Speak of the devil." Spock stopped them to turn and wave to Jim as the man jogged to catch up with them.

"Nyota this is Jim Kirk. Jim this is my friend Nyota." Jim smirked.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You can call me Uhura." The woman shot back, arching her eyebrow.

"Well what do you do Miss Uhura?"

"I'm a translator. If it can be spoken I've probably learned it."

"Impressive."

Spock smiled.

"Nyota is eager to see our set up. I won't take her in, just let her see the floor."

"That's fine by me." Jim said with a smile. It was nowhere near as warm as his previous smiles had been. "Just be at your station within an hour."

"Sure."

Jim brushed past them, heading up the stairs two at a time.

"He sounded much nicer the way you talked about him.." Uhura commented and Spock nodded.

"Somethings bothering him..."

_______________________

Spock knocked twice on Kirk's door. There was a faint 'come in' and he entered, making sure to keep the coffee in his hand upright. Jim's office was neat, a couple of pictures on the walls and a desk in the centre. He was sitting behind it, watching something on his screen. When he noticed Spock he flicked the screen off and stood.

"I uh...bought you some coffee.." Spock offered, stepping over to place it on the coaster. Jim smiled, honest this time.

"Thanks."

"Somethings bothering you isn't it? I know it's not my place to say but I'm worried...about you.." He sighed.

"Your perceptive, I'll give you that."

"Is this about the kiss?" Jim paused before he answered.

"A bit."

"What's the rest of it?" Another pause.

"The fact I want to do it again. And again. And again. And I shouldn't because you were drunk last night and you didn't know what you were doing." He turned away, ruffling his hair.

"Jim."

"What?"

"I'm sober now and I want to kiss you too." Jim whipped around to look at him. He moved around the table.

"You better not be joking with me.."

"I'm afraid I'm not the best at jokes they often tend to-" Jim cut him off by cupping his face and pulling him in, pressing their lips together firmly. Spock responded instantly, arms snaking around his neck. The kiss was calmer than last night. Slow. Jim was taking his time savouring every second of contact. Fingers tangled in his hair, breath mingling, a hand sliding across his back. When they finally broke apart it was breathless and Spock could feel his heart fluttering. Their foreheads touched, noses brushing.

"Will you go out with me?" Jim asked softly, meeting Spock's dark gaze.

"Sure, where to?"

"No I mean like, will you date me?" He clarified and Spock blinked.

"...yes. God, yes." Jim chuckled and pulled him in for another brief kiss before hugging him tightly. He didn't want to let go, but then Jim reminded him he'd been gone awhile and his coworkers would have noticed his absence.

"I'll see you after work, even drive you home if you want." Jim smirked.

"Oh no, it's going to take alcohol to get me back on a bike with you." Spock stopped by the door, having paused before opening it.

"What? I'm hurt."

"You know it's illegal to drive through the cars when their stopped at a red light?"

"It's also illegal to be a wimp."

"Very funny." Spock opened the door with a shake of his head.

"I'll see you after work honey!" Jim called after him before he shut the door on laughter. Needless to say he ignored any questions from his coworkers as he returned to his desk, his hair a little more ruffled than normal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes this story is not dead! Just hit a road black at chapter five but I think I've figure out a way around it so hopefully this will get updated again soonish. As always, hope you enjoy it!

Two months.  
Every other day they would have lunch together. Spock would order a simple salad, while Jim had calamari. He was fond of his seafood, Spock had discovered that on their second date. He'd also uncovered the mystery of why Jim was so fond of the bike. A way for him to remember his father, who had died not long after he was born. That had been a tough story to hear, knowing that so young Jim hadn't had any kind of proper father figure in his life. His mother was an astounding woman though. She'd met them by accident one day after a date. She'd practically welcomed him into the family then and there. Jim had been rather amused by the woman hugging Spock tightly, proclaiming she was glad her son had found someone.  
But he understood. Winona Kirk was the only real family Jim had left. Being accepted by her was a great honour, at least to Spock's mind. It meant that she thought he was good enough for her only family. That night he lay awake for hours longer than usual. Jim, who had taken to staying over to the point where he might as well move in, was laying fast asleep beside him. For a moment he watched the steady rise and fall of his chest, the way his eyelids twitched as he dreamed. He rolled over, curling into the man's back and snuggling into the crook of his neck. To him, this was home.

Three months.  
Jim was overly eager for Spock to meet his best friends. The man had mentioned them in passing before but he'd never run into them with Jim. They both worked long, odd hours and Jim hadn't seen either of them for a while. He was like an excited puppy, practically bouncing on the stool. Once again he was over at Spock's, the man still hesitant to bring up the topic of moving in together so early into a relationship.  
"We can go out bowling, karaoke, whatever. You can invite that friend of yours along, Uhura was it?"  
"I'll ask I guess.."  
As it turned out Uhura was all for being his backup for an impromptu night out. By the time he and Jim arrived at the bowling alley, Uhura was already there, chatting to two men. Jim called out and waved a hand, the two men waving back. He tugged Spock along with a grin.  
"Bones! Sulu!"  
"Damn it Jim, you're late." Jim laughed and released Spock's hand to embrace the man. Then he made introductions. Spock shook both the men's hands before he introduced Uhura. They made their way inside, chatting. As Jim and Sulu went up to the counter, Bones suddenly pulled Spock aside.   
"Now, as Jim's friend I've got to ask you, what are your intentions." Spock stared at him for a moment.  
"Uh.."  
"If you hurt him, God forbid you end up on my table." Spock's eyes widened.  
"Bones, are you harassing Spock?" Jim had noticed them and wandered over.  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Bones replied before stalking off to Sulu. Spock still didn't want to imagine what the good doctor would do to him.

Four months.  
Word had somehow gotten around the office that Jim Kirk was dating someone. There were suspicions that it was someone from IT. They hadn't exactly been pronouncing it to the world, but then again, they hadn't been completely hidden about it either. If he was honest he would have thought more people would have picked up on it by now. In the break room it was all the discussion was about. Jess was desperate to figure it out before anyone else. She cornered him by the coffee machine, noting he'd spent a bit of time with Jim. The truth came tumbling out before he could really stop it.  
"I'm dating Jim."  
The break room had never been so quiet. Spock had grabbed his mug and hightailed it out of there before any of them could recover. He took shelter in Jim's office for the next two hours. At least he found it amusing. When Spock finally found the courage to emerge to return to work he was bombarded with questions as he attempted to navigate back to his desk. In the end Jim had to come to his rescue and shoo them all away. Then he made sure to give Spock a very public kiss, as if just to prove a point.  
"You harass my boyfriend again, I will hear about it, alright?" He warned, leaving everyone silent. Spock was still recovering from the kiss.

Six months.  
It seemed everyone in the office had agreed to the fact that Spock and Jim were disgustingly cute. When Jess discovered they'd been together six months, she put together a small gang to throw them a celebration. When Spock arrived he nearly tumbled out the window when the lights came on and people jumped out at him.  
"Where's Jim?" Jess asked, seeing that he was alone.  
"Jim's been gone on a business trip the last few days...he'll be back tomorrow." Spock explained once he'd found his heart still working. He appreciated the gesture all the same. Even if Jim wasn't there, Spock made sure there was cake left over for him. Mackenzie helped him clean up the streamers as Jess had gone a little too liberal with them over every surface in the break room. The woman herself was too busy talking to others she'd dragged into her scheme. Part of him ached to be wherever Jim was and the feeling didn't let up until he walked through the door the next night. Spock was off the couch within seconds, throwing his arms around his lover.  
"I missed you.." He murmured against parted lips.  
"I missed you too honey.."   
Jim wasted no time, hooking his hands behind Spock's knees and hoisting him up to carry him. Spock snuggled into his neck, enjoying the warmth and pressing soft kisses below Jim's ear. It wasn't until they were already half out of their clothes that Spock noticed something was wrong. He'd laid a hand on Jim's upper arm, wanting to enjoy the muscles there, when Jim flinched at the touch. He tried pulling back but Spock caught him and flipped them over. He pinned the man down by straddling him. He took the arm in question and turned it so he could see.  
"Spock it's nothing..." Bruises peppered the skin just below his shoulder. Carefully he matched the purple marks to his fingers tips.  
"Someone grabbed you...really roughly..."  
"Ever considered it was you during one of our sexsapades?" Jim questioned with a smirk.  
"It doesn't match my hand print Jim. Who hurt you?" Jim shifted to sit up on his elbows.  
"Spock, I'm fine, really." He insisted. Spock frowned and crossed his arms. Jim managed to slide a hand across his leg. "Besides, I just got home from a long day. All I want right now is time with my sexy boyfriend."  
Spock sighed an relented for now. Sooner or later he would get the truth from him, even if it involved bribery.   
"One day you'll be the death of me." Spock said with a shake of his head as Jim sat up completely and snuck his hand around to draw fingers across his spine. Spock shuddered.  
"Right now however I need to stop those hands of yours from distracting me." He grabbed Jim's wrists, forcing the man onto his back again, lips colliding. He felt Jim smiling into the kiss. He was going to make damn sure Jim Kirk wouldn't be able to walk at all tomorrow.

Eight months.  
Spock was always nervous when it came out asking Jim about things. He was keeping something from him, coming home injured. Battered and bruised and he wouldn't say a word about it. It worried him to no end every time Jim got a call for a sudden business trip he had to take immediately. There was no reason for it. He'd even tried questioning work about where they were sending him, but it turned up nothing as it was classified. As his partner didn't he have a right to know where his boyfriend was? He knew it wasn't right to be so intrusive into Jim's life, but, every time he came home looking worse than the time before. The door opened then, admitting Jim dressed in a dark overcoat. He shrugged it off and hung it by the door as Spock rose to greet him with a tight hug.  
"I missed you..."  
"Missed you too.." Came the tired reply before lips brushed tenderly. This time he'd come home with a black eye and a new nick across his temple. Spock couldn't control the emotions he felt. The sadness, the worry. He held Jim's face in his hands.   
"I love you Jim, I'm scared. Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Jim placed a hand over his.   
"You worry to much."  
"I worry for the both of us." Spock reminded him as Jim shifted away into the room. He plopped down onto the couch, Spock following after him to curl into his side. They sat in silence, just enjoying the quiet company before Spock spoke up.  
"So I've been thinking...what if you just left your stuff here."  
"But then my stuff would be here..?"  
"Jim, I'm asking you to move in with me."   
For a moment Jim sat silent, staring at him blankly. Then he moved and hugged him tightly.   
"Oh my god! Yes!" He hauled Spock to his feet and picked him up, spinning him around. Several things got knocked off the coffee table in the wild motion. Spock could barely stand when he was put back on his feet and the kiss that followed did not help his balance. But he couldn't deny it was good feeling to know Jim wanted to move in.

Ten months.  
Even after moving in with him, it still felt like Jim was only a visitor. While they worked together, and had lunch together sometimes, Jim was starting to be away more often. The business trips he took were getting longer, and the way he came back injured, more dangerous. He was starting to wonder what exactly Jim had gotten himself into. When the worry got too much, he found inviting Dr McCoy over for coffee and venting to him helped. Even if the doctor was a bit annoyed.  
"Dammit man I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist."  
Still, Spock must have made decent coffee for the man to keep coming around every time he asked. Either that or he was just as worried about Jim.   
"I just don't understand it, he comes back injured every time. Last month he came back with a sprained ankle, what will it be next, a broken leg?" Spock said, one particularly dreary afternoon, when it had been raining all day. It was close to Christmas, their first one together, and Jim wasn't home again.  
"Hm." McCoy grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee.   
"I'm starting to wonder...Leonard, do you know if Jim is part of...a gang?"  
"What?"  
"I hate to even entertain the idea but I can think of any other way this could keep happening. Unless he's in an underground fighting ring, I considered that too." McCoy sighed and rested down his mug.  
"Spock, let me tell you something about Jim Kirk." Spock sat up a little straighter, curious. "When I first met him, I'd just been thrown out a window in a rather bad bar fight. I wasn't even fighting, I just stood up to try and leave and, bang, out the window. Anyway. Not two seconds later the man who'd thrown me out, followed me out the same way. In the window was Jim. He'd seen what had happened and stepped in to help without a second thought. Of course this didn't go out to well and within the hour he was on my table needing four stitches in his temple."  
"So...you think Jim's trying to help people, by getting himself beat to hell?"  
"It's his way Spock. If he thinks he can take it he will." Spock sighed heavily and lent back into the couch. The sound of the door opening drew their attention.  
"Hey honey." Spock called as Jim shook off his hood.  
"Afternoon dear, bit wet outside."  
"You two are disgusting." McCoy got to his feet. "I'll be taking my leave now."  
"Bones what are you doing here?"  
"I asked him over." Spock said with a shrug. "I didn't think you were coming home tonight. Just another thing you didn't tell me." He put his mug down and headed over into the kitchen. Behind him he heard McCoy clapping Jim on the shoulder, before the door shut quietly. The sounds of Jim shrugging off his coat and then picking up the mugs. He followed Spock into the kitchen and put the mugs in the sink.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"What do you think Jim?" Spock snapped back, harsher than he'd intended. He noticed Jim flinch at the words. "You go out god knows where, and come home with injuries that shouldn't happen on 'business trips'. You're an analyst not some brawler. It just doesn't make any logical sense. I can't wrap my head around it." He lent against the bench, hanging his head and sighing heavily. A hand touched his shoulder lightly. He jerked away, holding up a finger.  
"Don't." He warned, meeting Jim's pained stare. He marched out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, the door slamming behind him. He couldn't deal with this, not tonight. Jim didn't come to bed that night and was gone by the time Spock was up the next morning. Their first big fight and it left him feeling bruised.

Twelve months.  
Jim had managed to redeem himself, at least somewhat. He'd asked for less business trips for a while and spent the free time he now had with Spock. He felt guilty for taking away what was probably important, but at the same time if Jim was beside him, he wasn't out getting hurt. That counted as a win in Spock's book. And to be honest he was looking forward to their upcoming anniversary. Jim had been mysterious about it, but not so much so that Spock wanted to strangle him. And when all was revealed, he was delighted at the surprise. When Jim had insisted they dress up in their best tuxedoes, he had started getting a bit suspicious of where they might be heading.  
He'd hired a cab for this ride, the bike didn't go well in the wet weather and neither did their suits. Spock was right to bring along an umbrella as they had to cross the street to get to the restaurant. One of the fancier ones in town it was large and brightly lit. He had to admit, Jim knew how to pick them. The waitress showed them to their table, settled in the back near a window. It was isolated from the other tables by a room separator. They were on the second floor, overlooking the street. It was beautiful, despite the terrible weather. Spock glanced at Jim across the table, who seemed to be wearing a rather smug smile. Especially for someone who had almost choked himself with a tie by getting it caught in the door.  
"So what do you think?"   
"It's beautiful Jim. Thank you."  
"Anything for you."  
The wine was brought to the table and offered to Spock. He grinned and picked up the bottle, showing it to Jim who only smirked. Spock thanked the waiter and allowed him to pour them each a glass.  
"Same stuff we drank back then.."  
"This ones a little newer, didn't have and of the older stuff."  
"It's perfect either way." They toasted and drank before scanning over the menu. That was when it all seemed to go downhill. A man approached the table, hurriedly, seeming annoyed. Spock noticed him first, Jim following his gaze to the man. He stood to meet him.  
"Mr Kirk.."  
"Pike, can't this wait, I'm on a date."  
"No it's cant. Prepare to depart, fifteen minutes."  
"Pike, please, I can't, I'm off duty."  
"You are never off duty. Prepare." He ordered again before he turned.   
"Now wait just a minute," Spock stood. "You can't just come barging in here and demand he leave. Who even are you? What authority do you have over him."  
The man named Pike simply gave Spock a glare before he marched off.  
"Fifteen minutes Kirk!" He said as he left. Jim sighed and reached for his bag, pulling out a badly wrapped gift which he placed on the table between them.  
"You're not actually going to listen to him are you? Jim who is he?"  
"Spock..." Jim moved around the table to kneel next to him. "There are a lot of things I know you want to know, but I don't have the answers for you, not right now. That man was Christopher Pike, and he's got full authority over me, I have to do what he says."  
"But it's our anniversary Jim, you can't just leave.." Spock grabbed Jim's hands. "Please don't go.." Jim frowned and kissed his hands.  
"I'm so sorry." He murmured into Spock's knuckles before he stood. "That gift is for you, open it and try not to be too mad with me." He released Spock's hands and grabbed his bag before heading out without another look back. Spock watched him go. Now he felt highly embarrassed and he was completely alone. This was a great way to spend their anniversary.

Fifteen months  
Spock still hadn't quite forgiven Jim for leaving him in the middle of a date. Jim was trying his best and he knew this, but it still didn't explain why. He was organising the cupboard, it had descended into chaos since Jim had moved in and he hadn't had the motivation to fix it until now. Tucked in the back of his side he found the badly wrapped gift. After he'd returned home he'd thrown it in there, unwilling to look at it at the time. Now he was curious. Abandoning his cleaning for the moment he sat against the edge of the bed and tore it open. What he found inside surprised him.  
It was a photo album. The first few pages were of their first few dates, so tender and hesitant. The string of pictures from the photo booth. The first selfie they took together commemorating Jim's new phone. It had been smashed not a week later on one of his business trips. Page after page, he found countless moments of their joy and happiness. He had been so bitter lately, so upset over what it was Jim was keeping from him, that their happy moments were few and far between. They had been so happy at the start and his negativity had no doubt been bringing his lover down with him.  
When Jim found him later, he was cradling the book in his lap, eyes red from the tears he'd cried. Some from laughing, others just from pure sadness. At seeing Jim, Spock rose instantly and hugged him tightly. Jim hugged him back, crushing him into his chest. Not a word was spoken between them, but something of a silent understanding begun to form. No matter what, Jim's love for Spock had spoken itself in volumes. For a moment, he believed he could handle everything for just a moment...until he thought about Jim coming back with a broken arm. Then the moment was broken. At least now he had something more to cling to when it got hard.

Nineteen months.  
Jim had been gone almost two weeks this time. Spock had given up trying to question him beyond 'are you hurt?' To which he always insisted he was fine, even if he was half dying. Thankfully this time Jim came home mostly unscathed, just a bruise on his chest. Spock soon added to it with his own, thought that was a little more personal. As they lay in bed, Spock curled into Jim's side, it seemed Jim was now the curious one.  
"You haven't asked me where I've been in a while." He commented, brushing his fingers through Spock's hair absently.   
"I've given up on that train of thought. I've come to the conclusion that your part of a gang and that Pike is the leader. Either that or you end up in a lot of pub brawls."   
Jim laughed. An honest true laugh of amusement. He ruffled Spock's hair then kissed his forehead.  
"Ah god I love you.." He murmured into his skin.

  
The next day Spock was in the middle of vacuuming when it suddenly shut off. He turned to see Jim behind him at the machine. He arched an eyebrow.  
"It's probably time we had a serious talk. I know I haven't exactly been Mr Right with all my running off and leaving you in the dark." Spock shrugged.   
"You don't have to tell me, I've accepted you don't want to tell me."  
Jim took the vacuum head from him and pulled him over to the couch to sit him down.  
"It's not that. It's that I can't tell you. I'm legally bound not to."  
"Then why are we discussing it?" Spock settled against the pillows, utterly confused.  
"Because theres a small loophole I'm going to exploit." Spock bit his lip, hesitant. Then he nodded.  
"Alright...tell me."  
"Spock...I'm part of the CIA."  
That sentence went down like a tone of bricks. Spock zoned out as he thought in the words, his eyes glazed over. Jim had to shake him multiple times to pull him back.  
"What?" He finally managed to choke out.  
"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, it's why I've been going out on business trips. They're missions and Christopher Pike is my leading officer. I obey him to the letter."  
"Then why are you telling me?" Spock asked, gripping Jim's forearms.  
"Because, there's a small loophole, the only person I can tell is my spouse. In other words, I know this is a bit sudden, but it's been on my mind for a month now." He reached behind him, drawing a gold ring out from his pocket. "Spock will you marry me?"  
This was blowing his mind in a way. The sensory overload was almost too much for him and he grew suddenly lightheaded. His hands shot to his face trying to keep himself upright. He felt Jim's hand grasp his shoulder, keeping him steady. Once his mind had caught up he lowered his hands to see Jim's face. He shoved back a sob and reached out, pulling the man into a tight hug. Jim greeted him warmly, holding him as long as he needed.  
"Yes..." Spock finally murmured into Jim's ear. He both felt and heard Jim's relieved chuckle as he pulled back and wiped away his own stray tears. Carefully he slipped the ring onto Spock's finger.  
"Looks like it belongs there.." Jim said with a grin. Spock twisted his hand so he could knot their fingers together.   
"Just as you belong here with me." Jim smiled and climbed up onto the couch to wrap himself around Spock and hold him tightly. If Spock could have his way, he'd never want this moment to end.

 

But it did.


End file.
